


Mario, Go Fuck!

by Snoxen



Series: FUNdementals [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Go Fish, Mario go fish!, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoxen/pseuds/Snoxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid from Mario FUNdamentals finally grows up and gets new friends.</p><p>(This is VERY old now. Usually I delete this kind of stuff off from the face of the Earth, but I'll keep it as proof that I've improved.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Start

    Chapter one - A bad start

    It was a nice day out in the park where I was, I just had woken up like, 2 minutes ago and decided to go to park. "The grass is so fucking soft" I said, by the way, I am Alecks, Alecks Fish, that is my name. I usually get out of bed at 4 in the morning, so you can assume i'm in the park right now at 4:02 AM. Very rarely I go to the park and feel the cozey grass, I don't know why, but it was very nostalgic. I decided that I hanged out here long enough, I went home.

    I arrived at home and had me a big ass bowl of Cherrios. My living room had nice carpet and a soft couch, I looked at a picture frame of Mario sitting on the table, he was cool, but he had better things to do than hang out with me, I guess. I poured a bowls of the cereal and ate some good food. I thought about work a little, new employees were comming to the job, maybe they were as scared about first going to work as I was. I turned on the TV looking at uninteresting news. At this point it is 5 AM, thirty minutes until work. "Thirty minutes unitl work?!" I said, man, time flies quick!

    I put on shoe one and shoe two and almost walked out the door when I realized I didn't take a shower. "Showers are important, being the little fuck I am" I then said. The clock is what I was racing. I quickly got super naked and turned on shower and got in. "I gotta wash my bodie before time run out!" If I didn't take a shower quick enough, I would be late for work! So I rubbed my body so hard! Man I was squeaky clean! I ran out of the shower and out the door! I left the TV on but that didn't matter!

    The outside of my house a couldesac. I looked to the other houses, they were probably at work too (the people that live in the house, not the house). The sidewalk was very hard, unlike me. The work place was very far away. I thought about some fellow workers. I finally made it to the complex, Mario Complex Office. I walked in. "Hey Alecks." some guy said. It was PAPER MARIO. "Did you just come in??" He asked. What just fucking leave me alone you flat bitch! "Yes..." I answered. I walked into the elevator into the cubical offices. I walked out the elevator where I ran into one of my fellow employ-es. "Hey, pal." said this mysteries employ-e. This guy was new! "I'm Link!", yes the actual link, I kinda knew him before entering this work place as Link from the Legend of Zelda. He was pretty hot too, I might uck him later. "Whatever" I said and whent into my pubical. I pretty much gazed into Links neat eyes. Oh no link is so hot! He has changed my mindset. I suddenly got a boner, I tried turning around to face my work desk so no one wouold notice, but my three foot penis was huge and would knock everything down.

    I tried my best to have an anti-boner, but it did not work. Suddenly another employii came in to see what this ruckus was about. His name was Waluigi, he was also fairly new to this job place. "Oh hey, dude! Careful, you don't want the boss to see your erect dick!" said waluigi, "Or you will get arrested and fired! Also put some cloths on!". I then realized, I had no clothes on, I forgot to put some on after I took a shower, Oh fucking jesus! "CUNT!" I yelled at myself. I looked around alot for some clothes, maybe I was going insane, but whatever.

    "FUCK, can I borrow your clothes, Waluighi??" I said in a frantic way, you can tell I was frantic becuase I said it with two question marks instead of one. "Only my pants!" Waluigi said. And then he gave me purple pants, and I put them on. I think me and waluigi will became great friends. Waluigi sighed. his underwear was long so it was fine, since it looked like long underwear.

    Waluigi's pants were so damn soft, like the grass I felt on feet many hour ago this morning, I think I have a terrible obsession with soft things. I said "thanks man!" to waluigi and he left, but before he left, he said "your welcome." and THEN left. I turned around and typed on my work computer. "USERNAME" The computer said in a displaying way, then I typed "AlecksButtsecks". I didn't come up with that name, my boss recommended it to me, do you think I am that much of a sex deviant? "PASSWORD" The computer said or asked, then I typed "*******" apperently, because thats all the computer showed me for my password.

    Work insued! I was a typing MASTER! I was the best in the company, All those other great people are not better than me at typing! When I typed on a computer, I forgot all those stuff I did before work, like arriving to work naked, and having a 3 foot boner. All I needed to worry about was my typing skills, screw the other embaressing stuff, I am better than that! Everyone one was so impressed at my skills that everyone was carfulling watching me, Link even took out a camera and taped my entire skills thing. "Slow down, let me record this!" Link said, he was new to the work place and needed guidance through recordings of their actions. Before I knew it, work was done!

    "Holy shit!" said link, "oooooh!" said Paper mario, "wow." said sans. SEE, I introduced many characters in one sentence! All my fellow employiis were impressed. That's when my boss, Mario, came out of his specialling crafted boss door, he was so serious, but always nice. "What the hell is happening here?!", "Alecks is happening here!" Paper mario said! "Can you come into my office, I say" Mario said that. I was wondering what he had to show me, I hope it was a raise! Who knows??!! I slowley walked into the his office, "Please don't be buttsex!" I said, and it wasn't!!

    I was nervus becuase Mario was the top dog! He been doing shit for years now! When he was argry, you couldn't tell, because he was usally always nice. Like the time sans got called up for being a lazy shit, I guess Mario never has an agry voice. I can't explain really well. Paper Mario walked next to me. "Mario usually doesn't care much about his employes, weired!" Paper mario said, he was right, but like other people, Mario can change. (Also Paper mario is not Mario child, that would not make sense since Princess Peach does not exist).

    I waited about an hour before I came into Mario's office, so it was like, 1:30 PM now. And then the unthinkable happened, I walked into the office. "Hello Mario!" I said, "Holy shit Alecks, when it comes to doing your job, your'e great! But I called you into my office like an hour ago. But that doesnt metter! You are great worker, our money has gone through the roof! Not only I will be able to raise your pay, but everyone elses as well!" Mario said. "OKAY! :D" I said with a shitty emoticon. "See you later, Alecks. Say hi for me to everyone!" Mario said. I hugged Mario to the point where Mario got uncomfortable. It was not comfort because I was 8 year old sized, but I was really 18.

    walking out of Mario's door is what I did, because I was an obidiant employii. "WHAT DID HE SAY!?!" Waluigi said quietly, ignore the over use of question marks and exclamation marks. "What did you say? I can't hear you!" I said, then waluigig walked closer and said "what did he say." He said. "Mario said all of us are getting raises! Which helps my money problems" I said. I didn't actually have money problems. Everyone fucking screamed, it hurt my ears, and probably the readers, too. I guess it was a happy moment.

    TOO many hours passed, and it was now 12 in the morning. The only one still in the office was Link, for some reason. He wasn't even working, he was playing solitar on his computer. Then he suddenly got up from his chair and tried walking out the door, then spotted me before walking out like a retard. "what are you still doing here!" Link questioned. I looked at his ugly face, the I suddenly got a boner! Also, I didn't have waluigis pants on anymore because I had to give it back. So basically I was at my pubical with my no clothes on, with Link staring at me also I had a boner. Link winked at me and just left, beacuase he probably knew it was too early in the fanfiction to be fucking my asshole.

    "I should leave as well" I said out loud for no reason at all, I mean if you were alone wouldn't talk to yur self? its natural! Anyway that was the least of my problems, because I had to walk home naked with a 3 foot boner, wow what a strange life. At this point my dick was as hard as a flat screen TV you would find at a super market, why a super market? Because I was at the supermarket buying  clothes right now, so I wouldn't get arrested for public indesisensy.

    I bought the clothes, put them on, and left before the one of them noticed I was completely naked with a 3 foot boner. When I walked the last 3 miles from my home, I noticed something strange, something as strange as the toilet paper with a happy face glued on it that someone fucking gave to me on christmas. Someone was wathcing me. I ignored the feeling and walked home and into my home door.


	2. If You Had Penis, Would You Ever Let It Go?

    Chapter two - If you had penis, would you ever let it go?

    I came into my house full of sweet furniture. Since it was 12:30 AM, I decided to wathc some TV, not just any TV though, the TV I stole from the super market! I plugged the Visio 4CL into the outlet and suddenly came on. The defualt channel was the news channel, which was my favorite chanel since it was always full of suspense and shocking things. I grabbed a tub of doritos I also stole and started watching the TV on my couch that I also stole. Wow, I'm such a badass.

    As the news channel always was, it was shocking, with shit stuff like "Sonic the Hedgehog creates giant blackhole", "Local naked man robs supermarket", and "Fox Mc Cloud is a new terrorist member". WOW! But then something suspecious happened, a reporter from the news channel says "Innocent Cheetaman was brutally killed by a mysterious figure last night while walking alone at night, camera footage says he felt like being watched!" Reporter Kirito said. I felt scared, maybe someone WAS watching me while walking back home.

    I kept worrying, so I went on the internet for more hours looking up alot of video that were NOT porn. I looked at the clokc, it was now 2 in the morning, when was I going to fucking sleep? I immediantly layed out, somehow using my penis as a pillow since I didn't have the brains to steal a pillow from the store. "Sweet dreams COCK!" I yelled, "Let me sing you a lullaby, COCK!" I think I am going insane, but who cares, I sing a lullaby to my beloved johnny-roo. "SWEET DREAMS, GO TO SLEEP, PLEASE GO TO SLEEP, OR I WILL BEAT YOU, MY GREAT MEAT!". The singing was so loud that my next door neighbor Foxy the Pirate stopped to pulled out a FUCKING shot gun and shot my COCK. I wasn't singing anymore!

    "You CUNT!" I yelled, "HELP ME MY 3 FOOT PENIS HAS BEEN SHOT!" I yelled. 2 minutes later an embulance pulled in near my house and broke into my home and put me on a medical stretcher. They pulled me into the abulance, as I was being pulled in I saw someone fimiliar, it was Paper Mario. "I called 9/11 as soon as I heard the screaming!" Paper mario said, "Also your penis lullaby was pretty good". "Th-ank yo-u" I said. I looked to my other direction and saw Foxy being handcuffed and pushed into a police cruiser by another police. "I probalbly won't be able to make it to work!" I Whispered right before I passed out from shock.

    I then woke up in a hospital bed, were I saw my docter, Mr. Rappa, PaRappa the Rapper. "Hey, I know you've been through alot, but you'll make it!" He said, "Thanks Mr. Rappa." I said. I looked at his face and knew that Mr. Rappa was the probably the last character to be introduced. "While you were passed out, I did all the tests and I have amazing news" Said Rappa. "Uh?" I said. "You will have to get a penis transplant, " said Rappa. "Why is that a good thing, I don't remember tranplants being a safe thing." I said. "Because we have a fresh penis in stock right now! It's even longer than your previous dick!" said Rappa in a good way. "When?" I said quickly. "In a week. By the way, all your secksual activities will be done with either your butt, or mouth." Said Rappa. A week without a penis, o no.

    I got out of my bed, still bleeding a little from my scrotum. As I walked out of my hospital room, I saw Paper mario and Waluigi run at me, actual it more of a walk, but whatever. "We heard what the fuck happened" Waluigi said, "Potty mouth!" I said. "Oh, sorry." Waluigi apoligised. "Everyone at work is worried sick about for you!" Paper mario said. "UH!" I said, I was surised, I looked at the clock it was 10:01 AM. Wow it's fun being unconciencs. "Link wanted me to give you this!" Waluigi said and then gave me Links gift. Man, link was hot AND nice, I guess Waluigi was nice as well for letting me wear his pants for a little bit. I looked at the gift, it was tiny replica Master Sword from one of Links games, did I say one of links games? I meant alot of links games.

    The tiny sword also had a very tiny note stuck to it, how cute! It said "Meet me at your house for something pretty dang neat. ;O" That's what the note said. After the note was done being read by me, I left imediaatly. Abvolisly I had to check out of the hospital, so I did. I went to the hospital entrance counter lady, who was Temmie. "Hey, I want to leave, bitch." I said kindly. Then Temmie took my arm and stamped it with check mark, I don't know what that meant, but I assumed that meant I could leave, so I did. Also I noticed that all I had for clothes was a hospital robe, THOSE FUCKERS STOLE MY OTHER CLOTHES. Whatever. I don't know how to go home or go to work... What do I do!? I heard on the news that Sonic the Hedgehog created a blackhole, maybe I can travel to my house using that!

    "hey, you look lost." Someone said. I looked behind me, and it, was, sans, strnagely enough. "You should be working at work right now." I said harshely. I was right. "mario doesn't know you didn't come to work today, yet." sans said. I didn't know he was right, so I assumed he was anyway. "I just want to go home." I said. "it's right over there." sans said. I looked to the right over there place, and realized it was there the hole time! Or did he teleport me there? I don't fucking care. sans left without even saying goodbye, what a god dam penis. So basically I had to RUN ALL THE WAY TO WORK. I then arrived at work and quickly ran to my pubical before Mario noticed I wasn't here for most of the day.

    I did typing shit, and was greeted by Link, who was standing next to me. "Hey lenk, thank you for this tiny sword replica gift!" I said. "Thanks ;O" Link said sexually. Oh god, I know that face, it's the face you make when you know you will fuck someone in the next chapter, I mean, I don't know when, but I'm sure things will go down in chapter three. Whatever. "Yah, this sword is pretty solid" I said. "You know what else is solid?" Link said. I then immediatly left work, it was 9 PM anyway. I kept looking at the concrete ground as I walked to my house. I felt somehing again, someone was watching me. I got scared and yelled "DID FOXY BREAK OUT OF JAIL AND IS STALKING ME??!" I yelled. "No!" said Foxy, who was still in jail a couple blocks away, Wow great. I ran the rest of the way home and opened my home door and entered.


	3. Fucking Shit

    Chapter three - Fucking shit

    I was back in my cozing super home. layed on the couch and watched some more news on the news channel. Things on the news are getting wierdr like usual, with shit like "Blackhole is becoming to big to handle, Sonic is responsible.", "Local man shot in the dick and has 6 days until he gets a new one", and "DJ Khaled is getting married this wednesday!". Wow, great. I then decided to stop watching so much TV like a fat bitch and went into the shower. I haven't showered in a long time. Man, this time the shower was SO good, I actually did cuam. I was super proud, I was no longer a virgin, because I went and gone fucked myself, not because I jacked off, it was because the shower was so good. I mean I didn't come, since I don't have a dick, but if I did then I would have couem.

    I got out of the shower, and wouldn't you know it, I put on some cloths, NEAT. Suddently I heard a window break like hell, it was probably Mega Man, my other neighbor, being an asshole and throwing rocks or shooting my window, since that easier to do than finding rocks to throw at my window. I looked out the window five minutes after it broke. I don't think Meganman broke my window... I suddenly saw a shadow enter my room. Someone was here! I began thinking about all my friends, Paper Mario, Mario, Waluigi and Link. Oh god link is so hot. I ran to my room and wouldn't you also know it, there he was.

    "Hello, don't you look fine tonight ;O", that face... it was LINK!? I knew because of his face at the end of his sentence. I turned on the light, then I say it, link on my bed still in his clothes all seductivaly. "Why don't you lay next to me ;O" link said. Fuck, I even knew this would happen, but I kind of wanted it to happen, but something didn't feel right. "Damn, you look hot you fucking bitch." I just can't help myself, I lay next to Link, really close. "I never knew how you felt about me." I seid. And then he said, "You make me encredibaly have a sexy feeling. ;O" he said. "If we do this, I have to tell you, I HAVE NO PENIS." I said, "That's great, because I don't have one either! ;O" link said. "Wait what?" I said, and then I suddenly knew what he ment. Link quickly took all my clothes off and his as well! "All buttholes can be peniss if they try! ;O" Lonk said. And then the unbelievable happened, HE INSERTED HIS BUTT INTO MY BUTT, AND IT FELT FANTASTICAL. "Butt, HOW!?" I yelled, it doesn't matter, it felt great. Link kept thrusting his butt into my butt as I touched his neat golden hair. "This is neat!" I said, that's what I said before I let out a really harsh groan, like I was being stabbed sexually. "AAAAAAUUUUGH!" I yelled, "My butts going to cOOOOOOME!" I yelled as well! "That's fine, I want you to come! ;O" link said. I let it all out. Weird, is my cum suppose to be brown shit? "I'm also goind to come ;O" HE yelled, right before shouting as he would do if swinging a sword. I looked at his butt before he coumed, and relized that his butt wasn't coming, he was shitting!? "What the fuck, Link!? I have to FUCKING CLEAN THAT SHIT UP!" I yelled with furry. "I have a shit fetish, I waasn't inserting my butt into your butt, I was inserting shit into your butt ;O" link explained. "Whatever" I said, and made out with link, who had fucking shit on him. If I had a dick right now, I would be fully erect. Link pushed me back slightly and said "Now it's your turn ;O" link said. Wait what? "I never done this before!" I said, "It's okay, just shit half way and put that in my mouth as if it was a dick." Link said. I happily obliged, so I shit half way and stuck my shit in Link mouth, who seemed to be enjoying it! I was so happy. "HYYAAA, Alecks, I'm about to come, too!" link said. "Through your mouth?" I questioned. I looked at his coum, and of coarse it was actually throw up. I guess when you don't have a penis, you have to resort to fetishes, I guess I will have to be the same way until I get a penis transplant. I stopped thrusting my butt into his mouth, then me and link started to make out again, except this time, Link was in the middle of puking. I tasted all of his lovely and neat throw-up and kept licking the roof of his mouth. Me and link couldnt stop until we did.

    At this point, me and Link couldn't breath, we were so dam tired, we both layed on the now shit and puke covered bed, naked. It sure felt good, but it didn't feel right, like something is not right. I pulled the covers over me and link and held him in my arms like a fagger. I know this is wierd, but the entire night, I just couldn't sleep, Link shouldn't have been the person I fucked, I suddenly passed out at 2:30 AM. I had a dream, I was at a park full of soft green grass and benchs and tree with equally soft leaves. I then saw a small home. Mario was in it, he yelled "Alecks! Come in for some Go-Fish!". I felt so happy, I really wanted to play go fish with Mario. I suddenly woke up, almost with tears in my eyes. I looked over and Link was gone, and left a note. "Dear Alecks, I had a fun night but I must go to work and get some moneys, also you should probably go to work, I didn't wake you up because you seemed upset. ~Link ;O". Wow, okay. "How many days until my new penis comes?" I said out loud for some reason. I looked at my calender, it was five more days.

    I heard a knock on the door, I went to the door and saw someone. It was sans. "i heard you had secks with link last night" sans said, "Who said that, then?" I said, "no one, i was spying on you two last night" sans said, "i saw link teleport in here with his ocaornia while you were in the shower" he also said. Then I realized, "Did YOU break my window??" I said, realizing he was the dark shadow entering my room, probably watching me and link do super fucking. "i guess you can say, link beat me to you." sands said. "Beat it." I said, then sans left at a walking pace. Was sans in love with me, I hope nothing happens later between me and him. I then looked at the clokc, 9 AM it said. "Wholey shit!" I said, I had to dash out of there, maybe Mario didn't notcie me being gone. Before arriving at work, I notcied sum police and other polices along with some FBI action, on the side of the rode. "Hey cops, what the fuck is this?" I said greatly. "Excuse me?" One police said. "I said WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I yelled. "Oh, Sonic recently created a fucking blackhole, we are trying to get rid of it before this shit takes our Earth." Policer said. "Okay." I said.

    I decided to walk closer into that blackhole scene and saw Sonic himself. He seemed worried. "Hey Sonoc." I also said. "Hey, Alecks, what was your name again?" said sonic. "Alecks, you proabaly know me as the guy who got his dick shot off, though." I said. "I do." sonic sadi. "I heard you formed a devistating black whole." I said, "care to explain?". "Well, I was tryig to go way past fast back to my home, but then my super spin dash was too fast and I created a blackhole." said sonic. "Don't worry, though, this blackhole won't do much until many chapters later." Sonic said also. Well fine. I left and gone to work, everything seemed normal, except for the no penis thing that I have.


	4. Anime in Reality

    Chapter four - Anime in Reality

    I walked through the door, pretty much like I said last chapter. I also went up to my pubical office with everyone else. After doing some sweet typing on my computer, I sat to relax, well I didn't sat on the floor, but on my chair. I felt normal this time, I had cloths on! I relax and watch everyone walk past my pubical all causal and things. “Hey Waluigi!” I yelled like an nice person. Waluigi was just kinda standing there when I called him. He then walked over to me, not by running, but by walking. “Eehy, Alecks.” Said him, Waluigi. “Wha?” Said I. He then walked into my ear pretty close, but not that close. Waluigi wanted to say something, but he didn't want any one else to hear.

    “I’m getting married today! :   -D” said Waluigi. Really?! I jumped up and down like a huge faggot, so did Waluigi. “Who is your bride?” I said. I was bursting with excitement. “DJ Khaled!” Said him. Oh ha, I heard about that on the news, with DJ Khaled wearing a bride outfit being interviewed by a reporter. “I want to come to our wedding!” Waluigi sayed. Of course I said yes, what kind of asshoul would I be if I said no?? Waluig then left my pubical office, probably to invite other people to his wedding. Nothing much happened, I heard some argument in a distance. “You aren't supposed to be in the public! COME BACK HERE!” They said. I fell asleep for about thirty minutes until I was brutally woken up to something shocking!

    I heard a gunshot! “Alecks wake up, we are being robbed!” It was link that said that to me! “Eeee what?” I said. “Two peoples went through the entrance, almost shot our receptionist and is on our way to the money vault!” Link said also. “Everyone except, me, you and Mario evacuated! Come on, together us three will find and destroy this crimminal!” Link said. Time to fight! I got out my razor sharp set of cards I use to play go fish with myself. I was the third strongest person that worked in the office. Link pulled his sword, sweet! And neat. We were on the fourth floor, so we ran down to the receptionist floor, witch was first floor. We both ran there, and would you know it! No one was there. “Let's go to the vault!” I said, and we did. This was like a super supespancful anime! We ran up to the fault floor, witch was like, third floor. We ran there, and then we saw them.

    “Stand back!” They said, that's what the robbers said! The robbers were Foxy the pirate and PaRappa the Rapper. “Hey Mr. Rappa!” I said waving, he was my doctor. “Oh hey!” PaRappa said back, we were good friends. “Sorry for shooting your three foot peen peen.” Foxy said. I guess my docter was poor and teamed up with foxy to steal our shit, but that is just a guess. Mario was there as well, just standing there waiting for us! I guess he was a quick person and got there before us. I got out my Go-Fish cards weapons, Link wieled his swold, and Mario got ate a fireflowey. PaRappa got out his microphone and foxy sharpened his hook. We basically stared at each other for a couple second, and then I made the first move and threw a sharp card from my deck of cards. It slashed Foxys face, creating a small electrickl spark from his bod. That triggered the battle. Every one started running towards their openent with their weapons out ready to strike. Foxy took a revenge strike at me with his hook, but missed. Link slashed his sword towards PaRappa but missed like foxy did to me. “You look like paper Mario!” Said link to PaRappa. Mario kept firing fire from his hands at Foxy, but kept missed, and missed, AND MISSED, even if Mario sucks at aiming, he is still too cool for school! PaRappa ran away a little from the fight and plugged in his microphone into a loud speaker that was in the same room. Everyone stood still, what the hell is PaRappa doing? Then PaRappa started to rap because he was a rapper. Everyone was hipnotized. “Money is what we need, not beacuase of greed, I am bankrupt…” Blah blah blah. He continued to rap, then out of no where when everyone was hiptotized, PaRappa through his microphone at links head. The force was so strong that link passed out, I don’t think he died though so whatever. “Noooo! Link! You fucker!” I yelled at Mr. Rappa. I then took three sharp go fish cards from my deck and threw em all at PaRappa like a shirikan. The cards sliced PaRappas paper body in half and he died. “Noooo! PaRappa! You fucker!” Foxy said. He was angry, but before foxy knew it, Mario launched a fireball at foxy and lit him on fire while foxy was not paying attension, and then foxy was also dead! “Aauuuuuuuuu” yelled foxy before he died to death, the battle was over. The battle gave Mario so much EXP, that he leveled up. Hopefully Lunk was a okay, he did take a dang solid hit to the face that was hard.

    Mario gave link a refreshroom Mario had in his ass and link became alive again! “I guess that’s it?” Mario said. He then sighed. He was right, that was it, at least for now. "Alecks, for how small you are, you do sure pack a punch." Mario said. I shook my hair a little because I was cold, But I can handle that. Link got up, he was a little silent. I ran out of the building and outside of the building, along with link and Mario. I saw Waluigi and paper Mario and others. “Hey Alecks, I will have to delay the wedding until tomorrow.” Waluigi said. Good, because I was tired from fighting things. At this point, it was 4:PM o clock, everyone left now because of the inccident, I didn't though, I just kept on working like a loyal beetch. Then a police officer went into my cubical to talk to me, he was an ivestigator, then he said “Why are you still here?” The police said. “Workin fag” I said. “Hey can you explain what happened?” I asked. “Basically PaRappa was broke, so he wanted to steal some valuable money, but he couldnt doit all alone, so he made a deal with Foxy. If Mr. Raps broke foxy out of jail, he would help him rob some company for money.” He said. “Okay, also PaRappa was suppose to give me a dick transplant, if I killed him, then who will give me a penis?” I asked. “Idk bye bitch” then the police left. I kept on working for a little bit, drinking some coke occasionaly to keep awake. I then decided to head home, since it was like, 9:30 PM. I headed out the door and began to walk home.

    It was night time and I was strolling on the sidewalk, like always. This time I didnt feel that watched, I felt normal. A LITTLE TOO NORMAL. I became nervous again, was someone stalking me? I became so scare I hid behind a dumpster. I stayed there for five minutes like a pus pus. Then I made the worst decision yet. I felt like I was safe so I got up from behind the dumpster trash and saw a fimilar body shape. Shortish with a shit eating smile. “hey, honey.” The person that said that was sans! “Please don’t rape and kill me!” I said. Ussually someone like sans I can kill him easily with my sharp deck of cards weapons, but I did not have em with me, was I fucked? “if I can’t have your sexy bod, then no one will!” Sans then said. I wasn't gonna let him fuck my ass butt.I began think about how I can die right here, but I felt that would not happen since this is chapter four, and the main character dying that early would be dumb. Maybe I would have a better chance at this fight if someone else was fighting along side me, like Mario and his cool power ups, but I don’t have that. Will I kill sans, or get ducked in the ass, probably the second one, because that's hot.


	5. Buttfacerina

    Chapter Five - Buttfacerina

    Yep, the second thing I mentioned in chapter four, sans was about to fuck me in the ass holez for reels. I couldnt beleive it, someone save me from this about to be fucking scene. sans froze me in place with his telekinis. He was pretty damn cool, but the context i am in, it is not cool. He walked up and touched my empty scrotus. "wait, you have no dick?" snas said, "Most people know that by now." I said. Then sans touched my butthole, which was still intact. "can i fuck this, i'm not entirely sure this is safe, i mean link fucked you pretty hard." sans said. Uhh. "That's not my FUCKING decision, this is rape, not sex." I politely yelled. Then sans whipped out his buetiful vaginer, a glorious hole.

    "any last words before i rape AND kill you?" sans asked. "Wait what?" I said, I was stalling for time, like if a teacher asks if you murdered her cat, like you didn't want to answer that. "ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I RAPE AND KILL you?" snas mostly yelles. "Actually, yes" I said. "I play alot of Terraria, and I have to ask, why does a fucking cat blade do more damage than a legendary sword that has part of the game's title in it??" I said. "wow, hey what's your terraria username?" asked sans? "thegreenhalo02" I answered. "cool, i might not kill you just so we can play terraria later, then i will kill you." sanss said. Cool, what a nice skelefucker. Then sans put on a strap on panis and just smashed into my asshole. Being raped is not as fun as raping.

    "OOOUHUH?!" I said, don't know why I put a question mark there, because it was not a question. He plunged into my asshole, in and out! Then started licking my back, with his toungh. sans' toughn juices started to oil my entire body. If I had a penis, I WOULDN'tT BE ERECT! "i want your anal to be terrible." sans cruelly said. Sans pulled out some lighter fluid from his jacket and began pouring it all over me. "This is going to be HOT" Sans said. His pun was funny. then sans started licking my butthole. That was probably the worst part of rape. Now if i had a boner, I WOULDnT be erect? By the way, sans was licking my ass AND puonding my butt at the sametime. Which I guess was pretty hot, now that I think about it, but rape is always dangerous, so it was not good. sans stopped pounding my ass and likcing my shit-clean anus and became lusting for my empty scrotum. sans than flipped my sweet boddy-boo and began licking my scabbed no penis land. As sans licked my scabbing scrotum, it kept turning more and more red, until my empty penis area came. Actually it was blod, and sans bit off the scab and ate it hole, so thhat was hot? sans then bagan putting his blue strap on that sans had on, and shoved it into my bleeding scotus, he kept going in and out, I probably lost a liter of blood that night, my weakness! Sans eventually got bored of fucking my non penis area and then took off his strap on! "That was the most regretful event I ever done." sans said. He then stopped lokcing me in place like a nice persen. "Damn, phinally!" I whispered. sans just kind of stood there, ususally if you raped someone, then you would kill the victim before they leave and they called for help / the police. I just stood there too, I looked up, maybe I can parkour up the buildings, but i'm not Mario! I was scared that if I move he would then start killing me, like he promised me, and he better not break that promise!

    "oh ya, i have to fucking murder you are ass! because if i don't AND let you go, then you will call the police." sans quietly yelled. sans took a bone out of no were and sharpened it, then the bone was sharpened. sans stood up and charged at me, i also got up and started to charge at him. i mean if someone is trying to kill you, then i would try to kill them before i was killed by sans. Then suddenly a spontanious event happenede, Paper Mario came from behind sans and jumpped on him super mario bros style, it was paper Mario! "Paper Mario, you saved me!" I said. And then paper mario took out a switchblade and repeatidly stabbed sans like a gangster! sans, who had no more health, was died. "That was unnessasary." I pointed out. "But I saved you!" Paper mario yelled, "I walking down the street then i heard hardcore rape. Then, sans said he would kill you" papr marioa said. "I couldnt let him kill you! So I KILLED HIM." Papa Mario said. "Well, thank you Paper mario." I thanked. I said. If I didn't forget what happened this night, I would probably kill myself.

    I was shaking alot. "Just go home and relax, before the police come and investiagte you." Paper mario said. Then paper mario decided to leave, like an buttfacearina. I guess i should also get out of this dumpster and run back home, it was like 1 AM, so I don't have much time to sleep when I get home. I strted going home. With sans being dead and alot of that cool stuff, the sidewalks I walked on before didn't make me feel like I was being watched when I walked on it this time. Basically the walk home was normal, sometimes i found a penny, obvioussly i didn't take it because others can use the penny to buy a new margerita, I was just a teen, though, so I didnt need margertas. I kept walking and ended up at my housing area. I walked in. And like alwasy, it was the same old thang.

    AAAAAhhhh, "AAAAAGGGH" I yelled because I was comfy on my cool couch, I knew nothing weird was going to happen for a little bit, so i decided to relax and watch some of my favorite channel, the News Channel, that was my favorite channel! This time on the news channel there were diferant headlines! including, "Alecks, Link, and Super Mario becum more Sooper!", "DJ Khalled wedding due tommrow!", and "Sans found dead after something killed him, he was also raping someone! Here is some pre recorded footage!". Wow ok, even though the sans thing happened like fucking thirty minutes ago, news reporter were alwasy on there feet and toes, what a cool job, imagine if I worked at a news reporting crew instead of a cubical job, wouldn't that be so much cooler, I bet it would, or not, I don't know.

    Wlep, that is enough of the news for tonigght! I guess it is time for another sweet shower. As always it was ready for a sweet shower. I got up from my couch and began charging towards my bath room full of one shower and sink and toilet. I took off my clothed then immediatly remembered that sans bite off part of where my penis would be, gross. This empty scrotus was bleeding, if ants wanted to shower in my scotum blood, then they could if hey wanted to, but no ant wanted to, because ants usually don't want to have blood showers, they just want food that I own. "Maybe this shower will clean my bleeding scotus." I said for no reason. I entered the shower, but before I entered the shower, I turned the shower on, then went in it. I cleaned off sans' toung oil from my back and anus. I also cleaned my bleeding no penis area. I took my green soap and started watching everywhere! "Green means cleen!" I thought, wow, usually i say stuff out loud instead of yelling it put for no reason, see I can change!

    I got out of the shower and put on my clothes, NOT the other way around, which would make my clothes whet again and I would have to change clothes. I opened the door and started walking towards my bedroom room. It was dark so the only solution to this problem, was to turn on the light. My bed still had comfertable coum from when me and link fuckered. Sticky, warm, AND goeing, why wouldn't anyone think this was not comfy? (I'm not mentally ill I swear). I got into my bed, as I was in my bed I looked under my bed and took out a rock, then I through the rock at the light switch, turning it off! I slept normally, man what a cool day!


	6. Vagina Fetish

    Chapter six - Vagina Fetish

    It was a brand new spanking day! My once bleedinng scrofula has stopped its none stop flooding! I looked over to my digital alarm clock that was next to me, “My time is 4 o clock”. I got out of my covers and got out of my bed, and of course I was getting dreesed, but not for work of coorse! Everyone including me, are going to DJ Khaleds and Waluigis wedding, pretty sure they had super fucks so a wedding was only appropriate. Basicaly no one is going to work today, not even Mario! I went into my closet and picked out my favorite red tuxedo along with some pants that matches the tuxedo. Today wa s a big day, hope nothing ruines it! I didn't bother taking a shower again, I am sure no one will care how I smell. After getting ready, I went into my kixtchen and prepared a plate of Fuck Pockets, they were called that because they gave you nutrition, not because anything else.

    I immediately ate the food I prepared and then after that I put on some neat wedding shoes and then opened my front door and then walked through it and left my house. I didn't have a car as you know, so I had to walk all the way over to Italian Wedding factory, which was pretty dam far! About 23000 miles away, so I better start jogging! Along the way I ran into the police that are controlling the terror blackhole, and thought, wow if Something doesn't destroy this hole,all life on Aerth are doomed. Whatever. I continued along the road to the wedding, and saw the dumpster sans raped me in, “Wow, such memorys!” I said for no reason, man such memorys. Okay this is boring, walking this many distances were dumb, why can’t eveyone just teleport?? No one will ever know. “I wonder how DJ Khaled is like!?” I wondered, “he is great!” Some mystery voice said! Who was it? I LOOKED over and saw who it was, Link.

    “Oh hey, Link.” I bordely sayed. “You going to Khaleds wedding too?”Link said that. Then I looked back at the ground, “yes” i said. I kept think about this guy, Khaled, who was he? “I have no idea who khalde is, do you know?” I asked, and of course, he responded, “Yah, he some kinda DJ, but that obvious. No knows where he came, from, some rumors say he from the blackhole, and the blackhole is actually a portal from another dimension, but no one knows for sure…” Link said secretly to me. “ hey by the way, did you even eat yet?” Said me, “no” said him. Then I looked around and saw some great reputation diners! “How about I take you to some food, my treat!” I offered, an offer no one can refuse, except hitler. “ Gee, that would be just fine and great! :)” link said, with his strange text faces again. Now, whenever I looked at link I don't get a boner, since I don't have peener, which was conveniat.

    Over there I thought! “Over there!” I said, because thinking about what you say first is great and can help you in life always. I then pointed to my left, and both of us were on the right side of the saidewalk. The place I was talking abot was the famous “Vagina Fetish” resteraunt. “That's a wonderful though and idea, let's go!” Link yelled neatly. And then we both turn 90 degrees counterclockwise and headed forward after turning that many degrees in that direction. Me and link was crossing the road and swiftly dodged the cars, one of the drivers even said “I want to crash into you becaus you walking into the middle of the street bitch!” One of the drivers yelled. I remebered one thing that moment, that the driver looked like Mega Man. “Dear god you assface!” I thought, I used gods name in vein. Me and link finally finished walking across the street and went through the specially Made resteraunt doors, and we were both Hungary.

    “Fuck. A cool place!” Link said. He was right, this place had tables and golden chairs and a bar and a TV! The lovely waiter arrive to us and said “follow me, and will bring you to our greatest table.” Said him. He brought us there and both me and link sat there, this is like a random date, except it is platonic? “ Wow how lovely!” Said lenk. The single waiter brought us a two version of a menu, witch was in plastic, like a the wrapping on a subway sandwach. “Here, anyway, what would you like drink for this morning?” Said Waiter. I looked at my menu and link looked at his. “I want Jizz!” I told the waiter. “And I need a swamp juice.” Link told the waiter, as well. He wrote down some stuff on a notepad he held in his hand. Then he said “okay I will be right with you later” waiter said. Jeez, if this guy doesn't bring or food quick, wee will miss the wedding! “ So how is your’e life?” Said I did. “Well, work is hard, but not really, it is great that we got out to breakfest for once!” Said him, “Also, this is a good place to tell you something, When we did super fucky, I forgot to put on a butt condom.” Link said dramatically. Wait wait wait!! “So?” I asked, then linked handed over a pregency tester and gave it to me. “I dont know if I got you pregnant, but you never know.” Link X-plained. Okay, that is weird, I am a guy, why does link say I am full of baby? Whatever, fuck him. Then the waiter came, the normal way.

    The waiter came and gave us drinks. Then the waiter left, but before he left he asked what food we wanted. “What food do you want?” Said waiter.  then once again I looked at the menu and so did link, then we both came up with something to eat, not at the same time though. “I wanting to have a burg with co-slaw.” I said, then link said “I want the pus platter and some Japan sweet maynaise!” Said link. We both had amazing food choices which was cool.   Waiter then said “okay in back in about minutes okay?” then the waiter left us alon, what a COKC. Sorry about the language, but geeez. Then I continued hour super great convosetion between me and link. “What do you mean I am pregnant?” I asked. “Well, it is not uncommon for males to get pregnant from butt secks, Alecks.” Said link. I got wide eyed, was I really pregnant, I guess I will have to use pregency tester later, but for now, it was food time. “Here is your food arrived.” Said Waiter. He put the burg in front of me and the pus in front of link. “Wow thanks!” I said to link. And link said thanks too. “This a meal I can stick my penis in!” Said link and I said “My patty on my burg looks like shit!” We were both looking forward to eating. So the waiter left so we can be alone with our food. My borger was pretty damn juicy, I nearly came? It just tasted like a cow fucked a donut but then the donut was thrown away and the cow was slaughtered then cooked onto my plate. I am pretty sure link thought that his food tasted like heaven on hell, because of the mainaise was manually put on the meal. I donno. We then did not talk as we ate, so that sped up the eating process quick. We paid the waiterer and left with link, who was there, immediately, “thanks” I said to the resteraunt building.

    Me and link sped walk down the cidewalk at razor sharp speeds. We past the work job place. “Thank god we don’t have to work today” link said, using gods name in vain. I mean no work today was pretty damn coool. Walking the rest of the distance was like typing on a keyboard but then my Apple IPad autocorrects everything, it was annoying, to say the least. We were kinda tired from eating like a person eating another person, is that a fetishes or something, because that s not hot. We past many other places that were not important whatsoever okay? Just two hour of continuois walking but faster. So I assume the time right now is ligke, 8 AM. “Hey Alecks, I can see the wedding place” link said, he was right anyway. We finally went up to the building, which had stairs in the entrance and a beutifel park and a meth lab. “I will continue on, leank.” I explained, Then he nodded and we entered the wedding door and split away to see other people here.


	7. Another One

    Chapter Seven - Another One

    "Man, I came into the wedding, like everyone else!" said me. I did not know what the hell happened at weddings so i just HAD to wing it. I saw all my work friends, Paper Mario was near the counter talking to Link. And then I saw Mario just standing over there as a fag, he was a-loan. I then walked over to Mario. "Hey Mario, do you know who DJ Khaled is? I never heard of him, no one seems to know" I said as well. "I have no idea either, but he seems so cool!" Mario said in a italien voice. In the distance over there, I saw Waluigi and Dj Khaled, what a cool couple. Man so hot, if I had a dick, I would be hard, but not really since this is a pubic place. And then a man came from another room. "Everyone time for a marry game event, almost like a minigame. ," Said a man, I looked over to this guy and he was him, FaggotSeizur88. And then like me, I followed him to another room along with everone.

    "Oh bouy, MINIGAMES!" Paper Mario yelled, which was inapreparit. Mr. Seizur got out a very idea. He xplained his idea was that "Lets play some furious tag!" He said. What a fucking ass game to play at a wedding, Waluigi must be a fuckwer cheapist. "Even if this game is boreing, it will not!" Mario said, he was always a good person, and I assumed he didn't fucking leave you after he fucked you in the ass. "Choose your'e teams, everyone!" Mr Seizur told. Me and link and paper mareio teamed up. And every0ne else, which was "Mario", "Walugi" and DJ khelad, teamed up on another team. "Okay, this is the game of the century, so one team will be on one side of the building, and the other will stay here!" Mr. Seizur said. black people. And then my team was the one that whent on the other side of the building, we were pumped. "Remeber, this is four fun!" Paper Mario reminded us three. the seizur yelled "Okay start in htree, two, oooooonnnneee!"......

    "GOGOGOGGGOOOOO! GOTTA GOOOOO!" Mr.Seizur. Every one was done being pumped and started to run after each other, which was risking! "Wait!" I yelled, "what?" My other team members ssaid, they could not hear me over the other teams loud running foot steps. "If we want to can win, then we have to stay back and devise a plan okay? Okay." I advised. Then everyone satyed back like a bunch of fucking campahs. "Quick think of something Link, you havent said anything yet!" I yelled politely. "Okay I got it" Link said, "If we spread out then we can get everyone at once?!" Link continued. What a smart IDea I thought, then I said, "What A smart idea!", "QUICK, spread around before the other team get us all at once!"! I then said also. I then was the first one to leave the pack, I hid under a random desk, which was suprisngly clean. I am not sure what happeded to everyone elsse on my team, but I was sure they did not get hurt!

    I heard some footsteps going by my hiding spot, I was in a office, which reminded me of my job. OH NO, "please don't be a member of the other tag team!" I yelled. And then the curious person looked at where my hiding spot was. "Who was that?" said someone, who was obviously Waluigi, his voice was fucking terrible so it made it obvious. Waluigi could easily take me out of the game, but I could also do the same to waluigi, only if I did it first! "You CUNT!" I scremed. I launched from my hiding spot, and whent towaerds Waluigi, AHAHAH!!! "No!!" Waluigi said. I then tagged his ASS. What an easy tag. "Your out dude." I said. And then Waluigi left the room and went next to Mr. Seizur. Immediatyl after Waluigi left the room, Mario went in and immediatly saw me. "Revenge!" Mario said. He was dashig towards me, If he got near me, I would be out because he is too quik for me to dodge. I ran as fastest I could, and Mario was on my tail, except I didnt have a fucking tail. And then right before he tagged me, Paper Mario ran in between me and Mario, so instead Mario tagged Paper Mario, and while he did that, i took a run for it, and I lost Mario!

    Man I was drained from the chasing scene, oh man! I looked around, I was in a hallway. Then I found a table and it had a certaint soda on it. It was a Dr. Liet, A fucking bootleg of Dr. Peeper. Man, it would be refreshing and crips if I could drink this! And so I did drink this, "Man this is refreshing and crisp!" I yelled. I then heard someone say, "Oh hey fagger." Someone said, it was DJ Khaled, he was out, someone got him out, probably one of my team mebers got him. Hey man, I though, then I said "Hey man!" with enthustiam. Then Khaled left and also went to Mr. Seizur because he was out. So basically there was Me and Link on my team and Mario on the other team! We had the advantage! Me and Link found each othr, "Oh hey, Alecks!" Link said, "HEY!" someone said, you would think I said that to respond to Link but it was not, it was mario, the last person on his own team to surviev. "This will be easy to tag Mario since he is solo!" I mentioned. But then in an instant I was rong! Mario walked up to link beofer anyone even noticed and tagged Link. "fuck." said Link, he was out. It was now only me and Mario! Who would win? And then I tagged Mario, so I won. "Oh." Mario said.

    Mario and I walked back to Mr. Seizur, who was with everyone else! "Hey evreyone! I won against the best person in the world!" I said. And then Mr seizur said "Good job, but there was no prize in the first place!" he said. "I know." I also said. "Okay, anyway. What is the time?" Mr seizur said. I then looked over to the clock next to Mr. Seizur and I said. "Oh hey, it's now 12 PM now!" I said to him. "cool, it is time for wedding preparations for the main event!" Mr. seizur said. I decided to quickly walked over to Waluig and asked, "Is this great" and he said yes! What a great day! Even if it took me and link too many miles to walk! Me and the crew of my friends decided to wait in the entry office before the main event was ready! I talked a little to everyone, I asked how there first fuck went and how many atoms in there body they had. And then I blew off so much of my time that the preparations were done. "COME in everyone" Mr.Seizur said. The exciting event will happen pretty soon!

    Me and everyone walked in the wedding room where people got weddinged. DJ Khled was in the front, like a bride should be! "Take you're seats maggets!" Mr. Seizur asked. I took a seat near Mario and Link, not in the front, but more in the middle and not inside them. Every else took seat too, but I didnt care about them like, at ALL. Then went Mr. Seizur went front of everyone to prepare for wedding! The tension was killing me, I wanted these hot couples to kiss and become wife and husband. Then Waluigi came, out then walked out the door! Waluigi came out in a tuxedo clothes, how sweet. Then Waluigi walked up to the front where DJ Khaled was. "Okay jeesh, finally." Said Mr. Seizur. "Lets get this on!" He also said.

    "So I heard both of you want to marry, so befeore I pronounce you man husband and wife." Mr Seiziu said him. Then he continued "Does any shit head have a problem with this wedding that will happen, because if someone does, then this wedding will be destryed!" Said Mr. Seizur. And then everything whent silent, because if anyone was moving at all that would suggest that you hated this wedding! No one then said anything before the Mr. Seizur said "Will you? Waluigi be happily married to DJ Khaled?" Mr. Seizur aksed, then Waluigi said "Yes". "Will you DJ Khaled be happily married to Waluigi?" He asked also. "Another one." DJ khaled said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Seizur said. Then both Waluigi and DJ khalad went and made out, and it was hot! The kissing turned into french making out. I would not be suprised if they fucked right now! "I want to fuck you hard!" Waluigi said. Everyone got bored and left the wedding building and went home except. I kinda stuck around to see Waluigi and DJ Khaled fuck, but after they fucked, I went home.

    So I walked the many mile back to my home and decided to rest on the couch like always, it was like a tradition! I turned on the TV and saw the new news broadcasting shit / headlines. there were stuff that was interesting, but I didnt care to pay attention. Man, I was tired, so I fell alseep and on the couch, man was I tired! Now that DJ khalde was married and that Waluigi was married to him, they can always look cool together in public. I layed on the couch all the way, I can't wait for the next day of work. This sleep was the best sleep I will get for a week, since the past few days were terrible with sleep time. Right now it was 9 PM. And I then fell alseept.


	8. Stuff Up The Butt

    Chapter Eight - Stuff Up the Butt

    I was sleeping on the couch, man I was a tired. And then without any alarm clock next to me, I woke up like a man! On the couch, I said "Man, I am awake! Sure, I forgot to turn off my TV while I slept." I said because I was alone, so I was not embarest. I got up from the couch and turned off my TV, after I woke up. I had something in my poket from like, two chapters ago, it was a pregnancy stick, to test if I had to give a birth later, I might use it at work. So I quickly took a neat shower, nothing important. After taking a shower and I looked at the clock, which said "6:30 PM". "That means it is Friday for now!" I happily said, after saying that I walked out the door and started to be strolling down the street to my work place. The sky was pink and cloudy, not rainy clouds, but beautiful white clouds. I walked three miles to wokr, and arrived at my job like an hour later, so does that mean it is “7:30”??

    Man oh man oh, what a nice refreshing cool air blast after I opened the door to the cubical room, because lately outside is been some hot climate, so that is irrating, so a cool air blast is nice to touch. “Hey you guy ); O” link said, looking quiet different then usually. He had a long unibrow, which made his less hot, meaning I no longer want to fueck him anymore. “Fuckin ugly.” I said audibly. Link said “Did you check the pregencancy stick yet? The results might shock you.” Link said. I got a little scared for myslef, was I pregnent?? I became hungering, “Hey do you have a donut, or a sausage!” I asked, and after I said it, link said “Actually the donuts are over there on the other side of this room as we speak! Waluigi brought them over.” Lenk said. Tasty, I ran over to the box of donuts and forgot about the pregnecnay. “Hey dude, nice marriage by the way, you and DJ Khaled really fucked yesterday” I said. “What the hell, who the fuck says that?” Waluigi said. I guess saying that was rude. I had to ask, “Hey where is you are husband? Yeah.” I asked, which in return Waluigi decided to respond with “He is most likely taking a nice nice NICE stroll outside, enjoying his life. Either that or getting groceries.” Waluigi responded. That was all I had to ask.

    Waluigi just looked at me for what seemed was forever but was actually only two seconds. “Common! Have a donut, you must need it since you look pregnent.” Waluigi said, what? What a weird to say. I looked at myself and noticed I looked normal, not a phatty. “What do you mean?” I aesked, Oh. “I can tell since you're producing nip milk.” He explained. Oh shit, I looked at my nips and realized he was a right! “Fuck!” I yelled, the sweet milk of my nips landed on the ground, oh. I gotta go! “I gotta go!” I said after I thought it as shown in text. “See you!” Waluigi then said afterwards as I was walking or running to the bathroom. I was running to the bathroom into the door just as link left the bathroom. By the way the bathroom is next to a stairway, which was kinda dumb and dangerous. I walked into the stall of the men's room! Got out the pregency stick and started to slide it up my butt. “Oh no oh no, I am a nervous boy!” I said out loud like a dumb ass. Then I looked up and back at down and saw the worse, the pregnecnay stick said “Yes you are pregnent” it said. “Nono no, NNNNOOO!!” I yelled, I was furrious. Fuck I broke down the door stall, I was so angry AND angry! I busted down the bathroom entrance door as well.

    “Oh hey Alecks, you are not pregnent are you?” Link asked. That beach! “You cuent! This is you are fault I hate you!” And without thinking I was not think and not thinking, I pushed Link down the stairs with a force of 1.52 megatons of force, that is how you know I hated him. “WHY DID Did You shove me you…!” Links last words wher. I saw him tumble down the 2 mile deep stairs to his death and he was injured. Oh no, what I have done?? I killed one of my best friends in a fit of angry! I broke down in tear as tears went down my face. I literally stood there for like, an minute for crying time! What do I do “AAAUGH!” I could not be taking this anymore. I left the terrible stairway and decided to leave half way thru work! I murdered link but it was okey because I was pregnent, but I was still engry!

    I pushed open the door from inside to not inside, also called outside, which I was going to. I ran and then I ran, until I found someoney else!! “What the fucky?” The thing that said that was by DJ Khaled, he caught me by supriesd. “Oh hey man, If you are looking for you are husband, he is at Mario work place in the cubical section.” I said, then Khaled said “Thanks, but you look really scared, man. What the fuck happened to you.” Khaled said. I completely dam enorged him so I could, also but? I ran at home and eventually I noticed that Khaled was following me, “Hey beetch! Stop that!” I said. I threw a rock, then I threw another one. “Another one.” DJ Khaled said. I eventually stopped, why was this fool flowoling me?? “Hey Alecks, I din’t want to bother Waluigi, so can I crash here for an hour, it looks like you need a bud.” Kalead said. “I didn’t kill link” I explained. “Okay.” DJ said. That was close, if he didn't believe me, then my secret would have gotten out.

    Me and Khaled walked all the way home, but only one of us was feeling guolty which was me. I opened the door and we walked through the door I opened which was the door. “Hey you are a goon through tuff times” Khaled siad. “Tuff” meant cool, I learned that in a book, but he actually meant it like “tough”. “You look fat” he also said. How rude, but true since I was pregnent stage 2, being fat. “I am holding Links baby, which is regrettable since I don’t want this baby, also don’t ask where link is.” I said. “Hey, where's link?” Khaled asked, and then I said “Still at work, he just like Waluigi, won’t be home for a little bit.” I explained. Khaled then stared deep into my eyes, what, did he think my eyes were deep?? “Why are you standing there are and also staring at me?” I asked, then suddenly He held up his hand and quickly dove it down like a missle right into my asshole. What was he doing?

    Like demon who is actually a human but people call it a demon, DJ Khaled started to shove his hand into my asshole. “What are you doing??” I aesked, like a question. “Take it like a hoe!” DJ Khaled said rudely. He was willing to take edvantage of me and my neat booty and body. “I totally wanting to rape or fueck you!” Khaled said in weird that sounded like he wanted to make this quick. “You have a hesbend, DJ! Why??” I yelled, at this time, Khaled was reaching far into butt anus, putting his entire hand inside. “This is deep love!” Khaled said. He began reaching for my pant and decided to slowly take them of. Khaled was strong, and even if without his hand being deep in my butts, I couldn’t stop this… Unless … “Don’t you are a begin to about worry.” Khaled said. I looked at his pant, which he was also trying to take off, there was a gun in his pocket, probably since he's gangstar, right?. I began to reach for his pistol, “HEY!” DJ said. Then I grabbed his glock and grabbed his glock then took one expertaly place gunshot to his head, a bullet whent to his head (with little to no blood everywhere).  “AAAAAEEEEEUUUUUUUGGHGGHHHH!!!” Said him. DJ Khaled was a dead guy now. I pulled his dead hand out of my anasul and said “Wow, I killed two people in this chapter”.    Chapter Eight - Stuff Up the Butt

    I was sleeping on the couch, man I was a tired. And then without any alarm clock next to me, I woke up like a man! On the couch, I said "Man, I am awake! Sure, I forgot to turn off my TV while I slept." I said because I was alone, so I was not embarest. I got up from the couch and turned off my TV, after I woke up. I had something in my poket from like, two chapters ago, it was a pregnancy stick, to test if I had to give a birth later, I might use it at work. So I quickly took a neat shower, nothing important. After taking a shower and I looked at the clock, which said "6:30 PM". "That means it is Friday for now!" I happily said, after saying that I walked out the door and started to be strolling down the street to my work place. The sky was pink and cloudy, not rainy clouds, but beautiful white clouds. I walked three miles to wokr, and arrived at my job like an hour later, so does that mean it is “7:30”??

    Man oh man oh, what a nice refreshing cool air blast after I opened the door to the cubical room, because lately outside is been some hot climate, so that is irrating, so a cool air blast is nice to touch. “Hey you guy ); O” link said, looking quiet different then usually. He had a long unibrow, which made his less hot, meaning I no longer want to fueck him anymore. “Fuckin ugly.” I said audibly. Link said “Did you check the pregencancy stick yet? The results might shock you.” Link said. I got a little scared for myslef, was I pregnent?? I became hungering, “Hey do you have a donut, or a sausage!” I asked, and after I said it, link said “Actually the donuts are over there on the other side of this room as we speak! Waluigi brought them over.” Lenk said. Tasty, I ran over to the box of donuts and forgot about the pregnecnay. “Hey dude, nice marriage by the way, you and DJ Khaled really fucked yesterday” I said. “What the hell, who the fuck says that?” Waluigi said. I guess saying that was rude. I had to ask, “Hey where is you are husband? Yeah.” I asked, which in return Waluigi decided to respond with “He is most likely taking a nice nice NICE stroll outside, enjoying his life. Either that or getting groceries.” Waluigi responded. That was all I had to ask.

    Waluigi just looked at me for what seemed was forever but was actually only two seconds. “Common! Have a donut, you must need it since you look pregnent.” Waluigi said, what? What a weird to say. I looked at myself and noticed I looked normal, not a phatty. “What do you mean?” I aesked, Oh. “I can tell since you're producing nip milk.” He explained. Oh shit, I looked at my nips and realized he was a right! “Fuck!” I yelled, the sweet milk of my nips landed on the ground, oh. I gotta go! “I gotta go!” I said after I thought it as shown in text. “See you!” Waluigi then said afterwards as I was walking or running to the bathroom. I was running to the bathroom into the door just as link left the bathroom. By the way the bathroom is next to a stairway, which was kinda dumb and dangerous. I walked into the stall of the men's room! Got out the pregency stick and started to slide it up my butt. “Oh no oh no, I am a nervous boy!” I said out loud like a dumb ass. Then I looked up and back at down and saw the worse, the pregnecnay stick said “Yes you are pregnent” it said. “Nono no, NNNNOOO!!” I yelled, I was furrious. Fuck I broke down the door stall, I was so angry AND angry! I busted down the bathroom entrance door as well.

    “Oh hey Alecks, you are not pregnent are you?” Link asked. That beach! “You cuent! This is you are fault I hate you!” And without thinking I was not think and not thinking, I pushed Link down the stairs with a force of 1.52 megatons of force, that is how you know I hated him. “WHY DID Did You shove me you…!” Links last words wher. I saw him tumble down the 2 mile deep stairs to his death and he was injured. Oh no, what I have done?? I killed one of my best friends in a fit of angry! I broke down in tear as tears went down my face. I literally stood there for like, an minute for crying time! What do I do “AAAUGH!” I could not be taking this anymore. I left the terrible stairway and decided to leave half way thru work! I murdered link but it was okey because I was pregnent, but I was still engry!

    I pushed open the door from inside to not inside, also called outside, which I was going to. I ran and then I ran, until I found someoney else!! “What the fucky?” The thing that said that was by DJ Khaled, he caught me by supriesd. “Oh hey man, If you are looking for you are husband, he is at Mario work place in the cubical section.” I said, then Khaled said “Thanks, but you look really scared, man. What the fuck happened to you.” Khaled said. I completely dam enorged him so I could, also but? I ran at home and eventually I noticed that Khaled was following me, “Hey beetch! Stop that!” I said. I threw a rock, then I threw another one. “Another one.” DJ Khaled said. I eventually stopped, why was this fool flowoling me?? “Hey Alecks, I din’t want to bother Waluigi, so can I crash here for an hour, it looks like you need a bud.” Kalead said. “I didn’t kill link” I explained. “Okay.” DJ said. That was close, if he didn't believe me, then my secret would have gotten out.

    Me and Khaled walked all the way home, but only one of us was feeling guolty which was me. I opened the door and we walked through the door I opened which was the door. “Hey you are a goon through tuff times” Khaled siad. “Tuff” meant cool, I learned that in a book, but he actually meant it like “tough”. “You look fat” he also said. How rude, but true since I was pregnent stage 2, being fat. “I am holding Links baby, which is regrettable since I don’t want this baby, also don’t ask where link is.” I said. “Hey, where's link?” Khaled asked, and then I said “Still at work, he just like Waluigi, won’t be home for a little bit.” I explained. Khaled then stared deep into my eyes, what, did he think my eyes were deep?? “Why are you standing there are and also staring at me?” I asked, then suddenly He held up his hand and quickly dove it down like a missle right into my asshole. What was he doing?

    Like demon who is actually a human but people call it a demon, DJ Khaled started to shove his hand into my asshole. “What are you doing??” I aesked, like a question. “Take it like a hoe!” DJ Khaled said rudely. He was willing to take edvantage of me and my neat booty and body. “I totally wanting to rape or fueck you!” Khaled said in weird that sounded like he wanted to make this quick. “You have a hesbend, DJ! Why??” I yelled, at this time, Khaled was reaching far into butt anus, putting his entire hand inside. “This is deep love!” Khaled said. He began reaching for my pant and decided to slowly take them of. Khaled was strong, and even if without his hand being deep in my butts, I couldn’t stop this… Unless … “Don’t you are a begin to about worry.” Khaled said. I looked at his pant, which he was also trying to take off, there was a gun in his pocket, probably since he's gangstar, right?. I began to reach for his pistol, “HEY!” DJ said. Then I grabbed his glock and grabbed his glock then took one expertaly place gunshot to his head, a bullet whent to his head (with little to no blood everywhere).  “AAAAAEEEEEUUUUUUUGGHGGHHHH!!!” Said him. DJ Khaled was a dead guy now. I pulled his dead hand out of my anasul and said “Wow, I killed two people in this chapter”.


	9. That Rocks, Man

    Chapter Nine - That Rocks, Man.

    I pretty much saw DJ Khaleds corps dead on the the ground, with pretty much no blood anywhere, which was handy. Speaking of hands, I get a new penis two days from now since today is friday. Weekend woo hoo. I bet you would not care much about my free time, but I will give small summariyes, ok reader? So I slept at like 6 PM, PRETTY dang early for most people over 3 years old, but I am 18, so it was only a little weird, though. I left Khaled’s dead body on my carpet, I might do something with that tomorrow. I stared at the window in my room after I entered my room, it was a sky outside, which was glistening and blue as usual, and it was quite beutifel. I stopped to think about my hair, which had to be quite rugged from all the fucking killing I’ve been doing lately, so I went over to the bathroom and looked into the gay mirror. Jeez my hair was a mess, my once blonde hair turned to shit brown. I dumped my head into the sink and turned it on to quickly washed my hair, along with the blood on my face (Hey, I said there was SOME blood).

    My hair was now cleaned then I jumped into my bed, which was still covered in shit from the one time I fecked Link. “Augh, the memories” why did I say that out loud, I don’t know, but it fit how I felt.”I still need to clean this later” I thought. I then suddenly slept quickly and fell asleep. I had a dream as well, but I don’t remember, so I don’t have can’t tell you, the reader.

    Yeah.

    I woke up with amazing grace like a hairy sack, this was the only other time I didn't have to go to work today, the weekends and holidays. “Man such a day, what do I do first” I thought but maybe said. I looked at a list in my mind. “Number one: Eat. Number two: Do something with Khalads body”, what. I got up, I looked clean. I was a happy boy. I went over to the hallway like a stroll, and started going to the kitchen to fix up some Cumeletes, mostly because I needed some protein. The sweet batter filled me with amazing ness. After the food was done, I slide the Cumeletes down to the a plate that was clean.Me and the plate sat at the table, we both looked at each other’s eyes, though even though I thought it’s eyes was beutifel, mine’s was better! “Kiss me” the Cumeletes told me, I took my iron butter knife and stabbed my bootiful food and ate it really good. That’s enough breakfast for one day. I looked over to the way over there, which was DJ Khaled.

    “Time for letting the getting this over with” I said, try saying that five time quick. I walked into my living room with a sueing kit in my hand from the closet. I was going to sew a carpet out of Khaleds skin. This will pretty much take the entire day. Before I started, I heard a knock on my doorbell. Before I quickly opened the door, I hid Khaled’s body under my couch and sprayed lysol to mask the stunk. “Hello??” I asked the door. “Let me in” the voice sayed, I walked over to the door and opened it, without even thinking it could be a robber, which it wasn’t, it was Mega Man. “Hey fucker, what a strange suprise” I said. “Yes I know I tried to run you over one time and use to throw rocks at yours window, but…” He said with silence kinda afterwards after saying that. “I think I was too harsh.” He also said. I looked at him and knew he was not a kidding face, but a sorry face. “Look, it’s okay, come in side and watch some TV with your’e neighbor. 

    Mega Man walked into my house with his full armor, which was badass, okay?? Then when he did enter in, he took off his sweet armor and just held it. “Where do I put this?” He asked. “In your ass hole”. I answered. I turned around and started going to the living room, I quickly turned around to see if Mega Man was following, The armor that was in his hands suddenly dissapeared. Whatever. “Hey Rock, you look really drained, take this!” I then threw one of my spare E tanks at Mega Man, who caught it. “Thanks Man!” He said. He absorbed the fucking shit fuck out of that tank and after that, he was replenishes. “Let's watch Tv”! I asked but also said. Rock nodded and whe both headed for the couch I stole in like the first chapter. We then sat down and I thought “Wow what a casual chapter today!”, then Mega Man said “Wow what a causual chapter today, do you think so as well? Alecks?” Wow, Rock said excactyl what I was thinking! “Yes I was Rock, yes I was :)”.

    Today was finally normal for a change, I then said “Hey, how is Waluigi today?” I asked, since I killed his husband. “Well, I don’t work with him in his job, but I heard that he is really heartbroken, his husband hasn't came home in like a day, which is sad for him, but not for me, so I don’t care” He said, Rock kinda acted like me. After hearing that, I was scared that Rock might find Khaleds dreaded body. “I need to leave for a little bit, stay hear!” I said. “See ya!” Rock sayide. I quickly ran over to Khaleds body with a knife suddenly in my hand. “I need to obscure the evidence!” I thought and almost said like a dumb ass! I swung up my knife then swung it down knife! I was chopping the peices of Khaled in 20 swift cuts, almost being faster than Micheal Jackson is when he fucks his children (Yes I know he never fucked them). I put the tasty chops in a bag, then all I needed to do is put it in the garbage disposal sink! I was walking slowly past Rock with the blood bag in my hands, but then I took a step 0.00003 decibels louder than usual, then he noticed me.

    “Hey Alecks, what's that bag of blood?” Rock asked. “It is not blood.” I said normally as possible. “Okay.” He said, man that was close. All of a suddent I tripped and fell and then DJ Khaled’s fell out of the sack. “Fufufuffu!!” I yelled idioatically. Then Rock quick turned back over to face me! “What’s tha-” he asked. “It’s nothing!!” I stuffed the head back into the sack very quickly, then dropped the head again, then tried to put the head in the sack again and succeeded. “It’s nothing.” I said again. “Oh okay then.” Rock man said. Man, that was close, he almost figured out that I killed someone called DJ Khaled. I was sweating like an umbilical cord. I quickly shoved DJ chunks down the kitchen sink’s garbage despsal, then I ran back to the couch with rock. The rest of the day was spent watching the news, which I hadn’t done in a while. I saw such tv news things such as “Sonic on the run after court desicion”, “Local kid his penis back in two days”, and “Two workers listed dead”. Wow, I then suddenly fell asleep, laying on the couch. Mega move up and left. “You look tired man! I will get out of you are hair.” I think he said, I was half asleep so I don’t really remember.

    I woke up and looked at the clock expecting today to be Sunday, but would you be surprised! I looked over and it was not! “8:30 Am” said clock, and just from that I knew I had SLEPT AN ENTIRE DAY AND SKIPPED SUNDAY! Wow, that means. “My new peen!” I bolted out the door and ran to my closest hospital, oh no! I can’t just stroll there, because if I do I won’t have enough time in this chapter! I slowly went into a walk mode to calm my self. I made it over to the entrance once I made it there.

    “Good moirnegn, Alecks, you are a femos on all news!” The reseptionist said, who was Temmie. “Oh hey, I have heard of you before!” I said, then she winked at me and showed me the way to the hospital room of the century, my surgery room. “Here we are! Alecks” Temmie then said like a person that people love to make memes of. I, entered the room, “the doctor wael Beth with ye!” Tem said then left like a good face. I said as the temmie left the door closed after leaving. I was waiting for the docter to finial come in, also who was he? I did not know since killed Dr. PaRappa. “Hello, Alecks!” Mysterious voice says. I saw him. “My name… Wait your Alecks!” He was Waluigi. WOWIE huh? “Wait you are a docter now?” I said. I was quite surprised like a monkey going through a growth spurt.”yah, ever since my beutifel husband died I had to get a new job for more money.” He said. That actually doesn’t make sense. “Also have you heard, link might be dead since he has been gone for a long time, and no one see him leave at work Friday.” He said. “Wellll.” I said. “Never mind Alecks, bend forward for the surgery.”


	10. The Final Fuck

    Chapter Ten - The Final Fuck

    Waluigi had started to began sticking a needle into my scroto area, and you don't even know how much it was paining me. “Pppppffffffffhhh!!” I said out loud! The process of getting your penis back was just as painful as losing it. “I probably should gave you anesthesia, sorry, that was a rookie mistake!” Waluigi explained. I am pretty sure he didn’t go to college and get a degree before getting a doctar job. I was feeling like this for quite a long time. “Hold still!” Waluigi also said. I was closing my eyes since I didn’t want to spoil what my penis looked like to me and everyone else! “Damn I mist the needle sewing area!” He said “damn I keep missing.” He also said after saying that. He proceeded to keep stabbing my scrotal area until he got the needel in the accurate place. “ damn it Waluigi!” I yelled audibly! He was on his last stitch, I could tell. “I’m on my last stitch, you can tell.” He said, and I could tell… he was on his last stitch. “Splherp!” The needle said. “That’s it!” Waluigi said.

    Waluigi then put some way past cool vinegar to clean the stitches and shet. “You my now get up!” He said. Wow I cannot believe it! My beutifel peenaul has been restore! “Hey, I'm jealous! That deick is two feet longer, don’t you know?!” Waluiwalu said, and he was right. I am also sure PaRappa even mentioned it would be like that before I killed him. “Well go ahead, take you’re new shlong on a test drive” Waluigi said. “Really :D?” I said with a face of a dumbo. “Yah!” He said. I punch my dick to jumpstart a boner, which happened! “Rumble rumble” my six foot penis said, then my six foot peen got super extended, like a boner, which it was. “Wow, I'm still pretty jelos! Seems like procidure worked out and you are penis works again!” Waluigi said! Things seems to be working out fine for the future!

    Suddenly things got shocking! Mega Man and Mario bursts through the wooden doors leading to the small docter room where I was. “Alecks!” Mega man said, Mega Mans voice caught my attention. Then Mario said “Alecks, the city is under attack!” Mario said! “Yah! And the blackhole is behind all of it!” Mega said. I knew this would happen, if we don’t take care of this now, the entire planet is at danger! I took my razor sharp Go Fish cards out of my pocket. “We need to go Waluigi! We have a black to fight!” I exclaim! “Let me go with you too!” Waluigi said, as he took out his legendary weapon, a purple tennis racket. “Let's all go!” MARIO said. Everyone ran out the door except Mario, who stopped me before I left. “Alecks, we might not survive this, so if we all die, I need to say something” Mario said in a room with no one else except me and him in the docter room. I just looked at him, “Huuh??” I asked. “Alecks, I actually love you, Alecks! I didn’t mention it before, but I need to say, do you are maybe love me as well??” He said. I stood still with an expression on my face, I then imagined a life with Mario, we would play Go Fish, we would play chess, and backgammon. I still stood there! Then said, “Wholey shit Mario, I also love you!” I then pulled in to kiss him, no it’s not weird, because I’m 8, so it’s fine. He was also making out with me like gangstar, but sexually. I then pulled out of this weird ass kiss, except it was not weird because I loved him. “We need to go!” I said with a serious face, but not too serious.

    Me and Mario jumped out the window directly to the street to save time instead of walking down the stairs, because we had not a lot of time, but what an avergage idea, since I could have gotten hurt. I saw the monster blackhole sucking up thing from thired of a mile from here! Mega Man and Waluigi were way ahead of us. We eventually made it to the black that was a third of a mile away, a third of a mile ago. “We made it guis!” I said, still with weapon cards in my hand. I saw that Paper Mario beat everyone else to the scene and got hear before anyone else, he had his sweet steel and wood hammer out. Mario took out a bullet mushroom and ate it, he can now shoot bullet bills from his hands! But that was obvious. Mega Man switched to his weapon, the Mega Buster. The blackhole started to shake, then I realized, this was no ordinary hole. “What’s happening??” I asked. The hole grew arms and legs like jelly! “It’s transforming!” Mega said. “!” Mario said. The thing spoke low, but loudly! “BUMO BUMO BUMO, BUUMO BMO BUUUMO!” It said. “I recognize that speak anywhere! He is like a recreation of the Yellow Devil, the Black Devil!” Mega said “Aim for his eye!” He also said.

    Mario tried shooting bullets, but that only made the black devil larger! “Does it ever show it’s eyes!” Mario said! “Every one shows there weakness at some point!” Paper Mario said. The devil split into many peices and launched at a direction. He then reformed behind me, everyone also dodge his attack as well! “Look, his weakness!” Mega man said, and he was correct. It's eye was lik a red void!,so edgy! Paper Mario jump to it and struck his eye with a hammer. “Yeah.” Paper Mario said. “BUMO!!!” The Black Devil said with three exclamation marks at the end of his sentence. Mega Man chargeded his super buster and also shot it at his eye. “BUMO FUCK!” It said, sorry Black Devil, but I hate you! It split into pieces once again and rushed towards us. “Look out Alecks!” Mario said, I then obeyed him and dodge the black hole piece just in time. It’s weakness was exposed yet again. I threw my Go Fish cards at the red eye, doing much damage, also Mario shot a bullet bill at the eye as well, doing even more damage, and Waluigi threw his tennis racket, doing the most damage. “Take thet!” Wah said. “BUUUUUUUUUUMO!” It said, it had enough shit, it was almost dead. “BUMOBUMOBUMO!!” The raging blackhole said. Then suddenly, it swiftly grabbed Marios entire body and held him in it’s hand. Oh no! “Mario!! No!!!” I yelled, which was understanable, since I loved him. The Black Devil then shoved Mario into his body and absorbed him! “THAT’S NOT HOT!!!” I yelled. And without thinking, I bolted towards the Black Devil with my sharper cards in my hand. “No Alecks don’t do it!!” Mega Man said. “No! Woo??” Paper Mario said. I ignored him, I was crying as I ran towards the devil with the intent to kill. “fuuuCK YOU!” I yeled, and then was absorbed into the blackhole, being completely absorbed. “SHiiiiit…” I last said. Wow, such cringe.

    I was somehow still alive, where was I. Everything was mostly black, but then I then notice some debris. I looked around in this space, man oh where was he, Mario? He had to be here with me! “ Mario?! Are you alive?” I asked the area around me. I heard something strange, like “Alecks, that is a yu??” Meario had said that. Oh man, people that were sucked hadn’t died! Even though the only people sucked in was me and Mario. Whatever the fuck?? “Is that you as well Mario?” I said, even though I am PRETTY sure that he was Maleo. I wafted over to him. “Where the hell is this?” I asked. “More like, where the hell are we?” Mario added, which was useful. “Black space, is that a not obvious??” I said out loud. We both knew that if we coulnd’t find some way out, that we would die of hungry. “Uh uh uh?!” I got nervous, then suddenly Mario pulled my dick over to him and said “If we do it not make it out alive, then take this!” We both knew what that meant. This was going to be the finale fuck!


	11. Go Fish

    Chapter Eleven - Go Fish

    I dind't even have to take my sweet pants off and Mario didn't have to take his overalls off, they just kind of slid right of and into the void it whent. "We didn't need those anyway!" I yelled quitely. At this point we are a naked people in a black void (Just incase you skipped the last chapter because this fanfic is shit). We stared again at each other, I had a super erection and Mario also had that, a super erecktion. But to make sure I had a bigger bowner then Mario, I revved my penis up. "Bam!" my hand said to my penis. "Rum rum rum rummmble!!!" My Penis responded. I was too ready and also was he was. I didn't know I would eventually say this, but the reader probably did... but I said "Mario, GO FUCK!!". "Looks like I have to go-a fuckin!!" Mario said back.

    And after I said that, I wranglered Mario massive dick (a dick that almosts rivaled mine, which is immpressive for him, since I was a 18 year old!). "Yangk!" I said audibly, I had pulled Mario's huge dick up to my mouth. This was going to be the best secks yet! "Mario, do you have a... quick suck?" I asked Mario. "Go-a fuck!" Mario said. We both could tell that this was just a sexy version of go fish. I swam in space over to extreme dick. Here go nothing?? I tried deep throting it, but it turns out that is physically impossible, so I tried again and it worked! Mario's super dick stabbed me into the mouth, which was actually pretty hot but also pretty bad, since he was a big sausage. "Careful Mario!!" I said, but in a gurgle voice because of the deep throating. "Wholey shit, you must not be a virgian! Mario complemented" I kept inserting and unserting Mario's unflacid dick into my wanting mouth, I wanted some quick suck action, but it was not my turn! "Oh Alecks! I am about to cuam!!" Mario said. I didn't want Mario to cuem into my soft mouth, but I wanted him to cum into my penis hole. "CUM INTO MY PENIS HOLE, MARIO!! THAT'S A FETISH KINK OF MINE!!" I said. "That's hot, how many fetishes do you have??" Mario asked. "ALL OF THEM." I said. Mario then nodded, and then he shoved his enormous cock into my peen hole, almost tearing apart my new dick. Auugh!, "AAUUUUGH!! I NEVER WANT TO LET THIS GO!!!" I said out loud. He then came into my penis hole, "YEs shit!" We both said to emote our feelings quickly. Then a drastic move happened, I felt something rising through my mouth. It was his cuam! "Meahrow I em *GURGLE* feuc... *BURGLE*!" I attempted to say, but didn't, so it came out all shitty. Then I threw up jizz, which was all slimey, but sounded like honey! "Sweet!" I said all coolely. Then Mario turned around and opened his butthole all wide, and as the cum flowed out of my moouth at super speeds, it whent into Mario butthole. "So a sticky and warm in my asshole!" Mario said. And then an idea struck, maybe to have an asshole, you will take the asshole. "Mario, do you have a chode in your ass?" I said, before I rammed my six foot penis into Mario's anal. The cum was there too, it was like asshole lube that tasted like strawberry. "Go fuck!" Mario said. Man, I was hungry for food, like strawberries and honey. Did I ever tell you, the reader, about the time I cooked an apple pie with my grand dad? Well, I was visiting him, he said "Fuck dude, I forgot to bring some desert from the store" he said. I was slightly upset but not really, then he taught me how to make apple pie with him. I don't remember much at all, but that was one memerable memory! Anyway back to fucking Mario so hard, like man you wont beleive how hard it was!

    "I have an great idea Mario!" I said all exuasted from the huge fucking in the ass ive done. My idea was simple and thrilling with action. "Lets sword fight, the loser who gets touched with the others dick on the body has to tie their dieck in a knot!" I suggested. Mario just nodded, assuming because he was also tyered. Then I held my gigagantic weiner as if it was a lite saber, and so did Mario, which was cool! Suspensful music is in my head now... who would win. I went at Mario with a full swing of my sword, then Mario quickly blocked. Dam! I almost cought him off gaurd. "SHHIIIIIIIINK!" my sword abbrutbely said, which is like a sword would do. I backed off quickly. "Imma gonna get you!" Mario said in his more traditional voice. He then stood straight and took a super breathe. "Whooohw." He whispered in tiredness. This was now becoming tirenessful, I decided to take the super final move for myself! I jumped on nothing (since we are in space) and spun rapidly like a certain blue hedgehog. "WHHHHIRRL!" I said, but not with my mouth, but with my spinning body. "Here I come!" I said, but not with my body, but with my mouth. I spirled into Mario body thwapping right into Mario's torso, ultimately winning the battle. "Oh, Mario, see who this winner is??" I said. Mario just looked at me. "Don't worry, you don't actually have to tie your dick in a knot! ;)" I said to him. He still just floated there. "No it is not that, but it is that I know something that will happen. If we don't have our last ultra cum now, we might never become strong enough to break this void together." He said. I also knew this, so I held Mario with my cool hands and said. "We will get through this and eventually get married and get kids and live a life together!" I reassured. Mario then smiled, all this time will fucking, we only played games, and didn't even think about our future together. A future with Mario. A futere with all my friends. And eventually, a future with me and Mario's maybe kid together that link impregnated me with. "Now come here Mario!" I said. I quickly turned Mario around, I was about to do the final ass pounding one more time!

    Mario was all in my hands now. I imagined epic music in my head, which was appropriate for the situation. "Remember Alecks! You can never go too hard!" Mario said with approving, which then influenced me to shove my entire dinky winky into the sweet tight butthole that was Marios. Mario then made a face that shocking, like he didn't expect it at first, but then he slowly smiled, finally enjoying the hard anal I was giving (Fuck, I really hope my parents don't read this). My Mario pretty much could not handle my huge peen, as it was visible from Mario's mouth, geez! Instead of me gurgling like last time, it was Mario. "Houuoley.. *GOURGLE* FEUAK *AAUUGH*" He made an attempt to say, but pretty much couldn't. I was proceeding to do the jackhammer jump into asshole deeper and deeeper. My grand dad always told me to never do the jackhammer on a super lover unless you were going to be super lovers forever and for life, and I was taking his advice. I made a "PHFFF" face as I was fucking his butt until I realized... "I am going to CUM!!! Watch out!" I said. I could tell Mario was about to say a thing, so I unserted my peenis out of Mario for once. "Don't do it in my ass, Alecks! Point it at the void!" Mario said, and I was thinking the same way AND the same thing. I pointed my COCK in the void in a random direction close to MArio, but not at mario. My dick was ready to blow every little fuck of this void. My peen beacame so purple that I didn't nearly cum, but I did came! I came into the void so hard! I heard harsh noises. "*CRACK!!*", "You did it Alecks!". the void was cracked. Me and Mario then looked at the same direction as my field of view slowly became brighter and brighter until I just could not see anything else anymore, then everything became black again. I guess my eyes were closed, since it was so bright.

    "Alle...  Can.... hear.... me?" a mysterious voice said in the darkness of my closed eyes. I slowly regained my senses. I was one green soft grass, as soft as ever!? I could breathe in the sweet wind through my nose again. I wiggle a little. "Oh thank god, you're alive!" the voice sounded slightly fimiliar. I then slowly opened my eye lids, the sky looked clear today. I then saw where the mysterious voice was coming from. "Luigi!!" I yelled. "I can't beleive it! You and many others have been gone for months!" Luigi said. I got and stretched. "What??" I said. "You and many others suddenly went missing one day, along with my bro!" Luigi explained, kinda frantically. I paused in horror, I thought about all the people that died back there. "I don't know how to put this, but... some people might not ever come back." I said. "How do you know??" He asked. I ignored him, I didn't want to explain that. I looked around and noticed a city, Wario was in the background just walking on the park sidewalk, probably thinking about his brother. "Where's Mario?" I asked. Luigi quickly turned around to face me again. "Mario? I found him just laying here half an hour ago. He's at the park lake now." Luigi answered. I began to go off to see Mario. I waved goodbye to Luigi, then he smile and waved as well. I ran towards the lake area and saw Mario once again at a distance. After seeing him safe, I didn't care what happened before all this drama, I knew I was happy. I reached into my pocket and got out my Go-Fish cards, they were still in great condition. I couldn't help but have a big dopey grin on my face. Maybe once the gang is all back, we can play Go Fish in the park together. What a sweet and neat world.


End file.
